State Of Grace
by Busybee 123
Summary: The sequel to my other oneshot, 'Unexpected'. Not a song fic. ONE-SHOT. Sorry for such the long delay. R&R.


_AN: My Sequel to my other Sam & Sarah story, Unexpected. I really don't get why there aren't any stories for them. I actually ship them more than John/Sarah. They're really cute. Hope you enjoy._

_Sarah_

_I waited forever it seems like. I never thought I could miss someone so much. My parent thought was crazy, loves this problem child. But I thought he was perfect. As I said before, I waited, waited some more. I soon started telling myself that he was never going to come back. _

_1 year later_

I was walking home in the rain, I miss the bus. My parents were obviously too busy to pick up their only daughter from school. It was cold, and I felt my nose starting to run. _Gross_! I sniffled; I hope I wasn't going to be sick. As I walked home, I felt someone following me as I was getting closer to my house. Every time I turned the footsteps suddenly disappeared. I decided to walk though a dark alley. Even I know they never turn out well but did I anyway. As I walked I heard a voice,

''What do we have here''. A drunken voice echoed on the walls. I turned; there I saw an old man who looked least sixty-five, walking toward me. I stepped back, ''Go away''. I said, but he didn't listen.

''Don't you want to have some fun''? The man asked, grabbing my arm. I tried to pull away but his had had an iron grip.

''Leave me alone''. I said, shaking now. The man roughly pushed me against the wall. I started the kick and scream. But I know no one could hear me. The man kissed my cheek, ''Come on now, come with me''. He commanded, his hand clamping my waist.

''Stop, let me go''. I screamed.

''Shut up''. He yelled, punching me in the stomach, again, and again. My vision was now blurry. I knew I was going to die; I closed my eyes, waiting. I heard a loud crash, I quickly opened my eyes, to see the wet brown hair and eyes I never I thought I'd see again. The man was on the ground, he looked doubled up in pain.

''Sam''. I tried to say, but the world went dark.

I woke up in a dark room, I glanced over the see the rain still pouring down my window. I realized I was in my room._ But who brought me here? _I sat up I soon stopped feeling the sharp pain in my stomach.

''Ow''. I moaned, as I sat up again.

''You should rest''. A voice said from the shadows.

''Sam''. I asked. Sam stepped out of the shadows. He looked taller, and had darker hair. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt.

''Hi''. He said softly. I held out my hand, and he toke it pulling me into a loving embrace. I smiled into chest. Feeling his heartbeat, made me realize that he was really there. I felt him sigh into my hair; I wrapped my arms around his waist. I lifted my eyes to gaze into the chocolate brown eyes I missed so much.

''Is this real''? I asked, causing him to laugh.

''Yeah, it's real''. He told me, stoking my blonde hair. I leaned up and rubbed my nose against his, he did it right back.

''I missed you''. I whispered, running my hands through his dark brown hair. He pulled me closer; I closed my eyes and waited for his soft lips to touch mine. A few seconds later I got my wish, Sam's hands cupped my face gently as he kissed me. I felt him push me toward the bed, laying me down lightly, he pulled away.

''What's wrong'? I asked, _did I do something wrong?_

''I love you''. He says, his eyes never leaving mine.

''I love you too''. I whispered, making him smile brightly. After two hours of making out, we decided to make some smores.

''You really love smores''. Sam said, sitting on the counter.

I nodded, ''Not much as I love you though''. I said softly. He chucked, he got off the counter, and helped me make smores. I didn't realize I had anything on my face, until Sam started laughed about it.

''You got something''. He whispered, ''Right there''. He kissed my nose, playfully licking the whip cream off.

I rolled my eyes,'' you're so cheesy''. I giggled.

''Yeah, John says that all the time''. He agreed.

''Where's John, anyway''?

He shrugged, ''He just disappeared''. I glanced at him.

''What do you mean''?

Sam ruffled my hair, ''Stop worrying, he'll be fine''.

I pouted, wrapping my arms around neck. I felt tears filling up in my eyes.

''You okay''? Sam asked, his eyes looking down at me.

I pulled Sam into another hug; he smiled as I started to cry into his shoulder.

''Let it all out'' He whispered, rubbing my back. I nodded as he hugged me tightly.

''Never let me go''. I say.

''I won't, I promise''. He responds.

_AN: I hope you liked this story, sorry for such a long delay. _

_Peace __._


End file.
